danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Eternal Killing/Story
Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm The last thing I remember before I woke up in this place is the moments leading up to my arrival in this place. A woman was at my book signing. She had long, pale pink hair and wore mostly black, save for some dark purple leather gloves. "Hello," she said. "Um... Ma'am, you don't have any books for me to sign..." I pointed out, forgetting to greet her--as usual. "I don't read mysteries. As the former Ultimate Detective, I don't find them to be as exciting as real murders and such. Besides, that's not what I'm here for, Tomoe-kun," she replied, with absolutely no expression on her face. "What are you here for?" I asked. "I'm here to scout you for Hope's Peak 79th Class," she answered, still expressionless. "I'm Kyōko Kirigiri. Vice Principal there." "Huh?" I asked. "Principal Naegi would like you take the title of "Ultimate Intellectual"." ---- After those words, I woke up here. I can't say if it was a dream, a delusion, or reality... All I can say is that my entire body is in excruciating pain... And that the ceiling above me isn't the color of my own. I can't move, and since I can't move, I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Yuki Tomoe. I don't want to sound boastful, but... I'm one of the best selling authors of all time. I'm also physically weak, require copious amounts of medication to survive, and have other special needs. I guess... I'm the Ultimate Intellectual, too. I skipped my first year of Junior High. Thus, I am a high school student. My pain is fading at an unnatural speed... I think I can move now. As I lift my back off of the bed, I confirm that this, in fact, isn't my room. My glasses. I need to find them. How did I not already realize that they were gone? I look around to see that they're on the nightstand beside my bed. I pick them up, and put them on. I have plenty of questions. Where am I? Why am I here? Who brought me here? Am I alone? ---- I turn the doorknob. It's not locked. I head into a courtyard. As soon as I enter, I'm greeted by a small, blonde boy. He sprints up to me, and hugs me. "I'm Asahi Matsumoto! Nice to meet you!" Though, I'm too interested in the half white half pink stuffed animal on the podium. A disembodied voice calls out to us, "Is everyone here? Well then, let's begin the meet-and-greet! I'm your teacher, Usami! It's your turn, First up, we have Tomoe Yuki-kun! Come on up, Yuki!" "It's your turn to go up on stage, Yuki-kun!" Asahi shouts, "Do your best!" I sigh and trudge up the stairs. "I'm Yuki Tomoe, the Ultimate Intellectual. That is all." Wait. How did I know to state my talent? "I'm Sakutaro Sakurai. Ultimate Traditional Youth," the next boy to go up on stage says, "Nice to meet you all." The next person up is a pink-clad loli. "I'm Haruka Tadokoro," she says, "I'm the Ultimate Evocator." "Mun Kyung. Ultimate K-Pop Idol." "Wataru Hasekura. Ultimate Tennis Player..." "Kohaku Kasugano. Ultimate Jazz Musician." "Saeko Yazawa! Ultimate Horsewoman!" "Minori Sagi. Ultimate Drummer, I guess..." "Asahi Matsumoto! Ultimate Track and Field Runner!" "Kazuki Hiruma. Ultimate Florist. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! HUH?!" "Sumire Uryū. Ultimate Stewardess." "Esther Smith. Ultimate Lucky Student. If you're not a Christian, STAY THE HELL AWAY!" "Atsushi Kurata. Ultimate Male Idol. I just wanna say... You three small ones are adorable...~!" ...I don't know how to feel about him. Or Esther. Or Kazuki. "Ciao~! Luciano Milano~! Ultimate Gambler~!" "Rosa de la Rosa. I am the Ultimate Politician! ...Don't laugh at my name..." "The president of Mexico?! I heard you were the youngest ever, but this young..." I accidentally exclaim. "Lisa Hanazono! I'm the Ultimate Terrorist. I blow things up, and IT'S A BLAST! GET IT?!" "Raven Blackstone... Ultimate... Please, for the love of god, don't make me say it..." That's odd, I thought. "Subaru Yasuhiro. Ultimate Little Brother..." "Mireille Fabre. If that's too hard, just call me Mi-chan or something. Ultimate Nail Artist." "Shōko Amakusa... Ultimate Investigator..." ---- We all visited for a while, before Usami came back up to the podium. "Allow me to explain the purpose of your surprise trip to this--" she was cut off. "Puhuhuhu... Puhuhuhuhuhu..." In her last moments, Usami had an expression of pure terror on her face. Her robotic body was pierced by a spear of some sort, and she fell to the ground. A black and white stuffed animal stepped up onto the podium. His right eye was peircingly red, and looked like a thunderbolt or wing, or... part of the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy... "I'm your new teacher, Monokuma," it declared, "and you're all dead kids walking! Puhuhuhu...~!" "What is your purpose?!" Rosa yelled. "My purpose is simple: to make you murder each other!" "Stop playing games!" Kazuki yelled. "Yeah! If I wanted to kill people, I'd go bomb something!" Lisa stated. "This is quite frightening..." Sakutaro said. The rest were either too scared to say anything, or speechless. "From here until you die or graduate, you're students of Hope's Peak Academy! How do you graduate, you ask? In the past, you'd have to get away with murder. This time, you have to be the last one standing! You have to kill until only you're left!" it stated, "Now, go home! It's late, and you need a good night's sleep. All of your belongings and shit are in your houses already. I've also left you a couple of gifts. Tool kits for the gentlemen, and sewing kits for the ladies! Also, your eHandbook will be sitting on each of your kitchen counters!" Without choice, we each went home. At least, to what was supposed to be home... ---- Enoshima Theatre! Vol. 1! A girl in a gyaru-styled outfit was watching intently from a movie theatre in the afterlife. She turned to who was sitting next to her. "Nanami-chan, isn't this great? A whole new killing game! Ahhhhh, so much wonderful despair...~!" Chiaki didn't respond. Chapter One: No Way Out Daily Life I sighed and opened the door. Of course, I locked it behind me. I also made sure every window was bolted shut. I was tired. I looked around my kitchen, and sure enough, all of my meds were there. My clothes were in the wardrobe. I put on some pajamas, then collapsed onto my bed. ---- At around six AM, my doorbell rang. I grabbed a kitchen knife and opened it with caution. It was Asahi. “Yuki-kun… I’m scared… I heard someone outside my window… Can I come in?” he asked. Despite being shorter than me, he was probably stronger than me, but I knew what to do. I’ve written about situations like this that are highly acclaimed for their accuracy. I let him in. Immediately after I set the knife down, he threw himself into my arms. “It was scaryyyyy, Yuki-kun!” he whined. I sighed. He was already getting on my nerves. ---- It had been two hours since Asahi had arrived, when the doorbell rang again. I opened it, knife in hand, to see Rosa. “Good morning, Señor Yuki. You can put the knife down; I am only here to ask you to come to daily meetings every morning. That way, we can make sure of who’s still alive,” she said. She then ran off to presumably tell anyone else. ---- Later that day, we all gathered for lunch at the Monokuma Café. It was a surprisingly nice place, and the food surprisingly hadn’t been laced with poison. Not to mention, it was quite good. Atsushi-san sat across from me. He seemed to be enjoying his food, as well, though I doubt that was all he wanted to enjoy, judging by the semi-coquettish look in his eyes. “Tell me about yourself, Yuki-kun. What do you like to do with your life?” He finally said. I sighed. “I’m a best selling author. Though I don’t have any hobbies outside of studying. I’ve been cooped up in a hospital room all of my life, so…” “Ho. Ly. Shit. I am SO sorry to hear that! Someone as wonderful as you should be free to see the world!” he exclaimed. Esther, who was walking past us, immediately turned at me with a look of pure disgust. “You’re probably a satanist. Everybody here is a damn satanist! I’m the only one who’s going to heaven with Jesus!” she yelled. “Give your fuckin’ ‘Jesus’ shit a rest. We’d like to go five minutes without you bitchin’ to us about how we’re gonna go to hell,” Kazuki said, in an even more angry tone. Esther simply walked up to him and slapped him, before running off. “Oh my… Insulting King Satan… She’s going to regret that…” Haruka said. “Kazuki! Are you okay?!” Kohaku exclaimed. ...I swear. Those two need to go back to the yaoi from which they came. Whilst Kohaku was checking on Kazuki, Monokuma popped up onto the counter of the Café’s bar. “Hello, my students! Do I have some news for you?!” it called. Rosa got up. I think she wanted to protect us all, since she’s the leader type. “Today is Monokumatsuri!” Asahi and Lisa looked excited. “A FESTIVAL?!” they shouted in unison. Luciano and Rosa both looked a little surprised. Sakutaro smiled. “I love festivals.” Monokuma actually blushed. “I want you kids to have some fun in between killings. It makes the despair more soul crushing!” Sumire stood up. “How can I help?” she asked. I guess it’s a flight attendant’s instinct to want to help. “Meh… I’m gonna die anyway. I just need to survive as long as I can for my precious guinea pig…~!” Wataru chimed. “AT LEAST YOU HAVE ANIMALS!” Someone screamed. At the corner of the room, Saeko was sobbing. Likely because there weren’t any horses. She seems to have an unhealthy obsession with the creatures, “I want to see my horses… But I don’t wanna kill…” Subaru was sobbing, too. “I need to survive… For her… Even if she never met me…” I couldn’t tell who he was talking about. His girlfriend? Baby sister? No… That can’t be right. He’s an Ultimate Little Brother. Raven was sitting in another corner, twirling his blonde hair. Minori gave Saeko a pat on the back, “It’ll be okay, Saeko-chan! We’ll find a way out, somehow.” “Ugh…” Kazuki groaned, “that Esther hits hard…” “She must, if she left such a big red mark on your face…” Kohaku said. Mun Kyung was also sitting by herself, staring at a wall. I’d have expected the Ultimate K-Pop Idol to be more energetic. “Anyway, this may seem out of character for a despair-themed Care Bear, but I need help setting up,” Monokuma interjected. “...I guess I could sing…” Mun Kyung groaned. “I could sing, too!” Atsushi yelled. “I could play drums!” Minori added. “I could play shamisen,” Sakutaro said. “I could play my sax!” Kohaku chimed. “...If you’re really needy, I guess I could think up of some decorations,” Kazuki added. “Drawing magic circles has made me quite the artist. I could design yukata for everyone,” Haruka stated. “I hold help with the yukata, too! I am the Ultimate Nail Artist, so I HAVE to be good at art!” Mi-chan said. “I can make some fuckin’ awesome fireworks! They’re similar to bombs, ain't they?” Lisa cheered. “Anyone else? Going once, going twice… Sold!” Monokuma exclaimed. The eight who volunteered went with Monokuma to help set up, leaving me, Saeko, Rosa, Luciano, Asahi, Wataru, Sumire, Shōko, Subaru, and Raven to our own devices. Well, I have some free time. I wonder how I should spend it. ---- Enoshima Theatre, Vol. 2! “Hey, Celes-chaaaaaaaaan!” Junko yelled. “What is it?” Celes unenthusiastically asked the Ultimate Despair. “Do you know a Subaru Yasuhiro?” Junko asked. “...I know no such person…” ----- I decided to talk to President Rosa, first. "Rosa-san! Er... President Rosa!" I called. "What is it, Yuki? Ah, by the way, we're classmates. Rosa is fine," she replied. "Um... I just think you're amazing. To be able to run a country at your age," I said. "It's not easy. Mexico City is severely overpopulated, there's quite a large drug problem, the country is recovering from severe corruption, and there's a new threat: a terrorist group called Phantom," Rosa admitted, "but thank you. I'm quite flattered to hear such things. Heh. I need to get to a place where I could contact officials back home, but I'm not going to kill anyone. If I am to survive, it will be by pure luck. And only luck. To kill is to give up my responsibilities, and I am not willing to do so. My country needs me. If I am to die, and if you are to be the survivor, Yuki, please continue writing. My little sister is actually a fan of yours." I smiled, "Sure! But... We should find an escape route before anyone dies!" "That is quite the idea, Yuki..." she responded, "We should do so!" ---- Next, I decided to talk to Subaru "...So this is what she went through... I just wanted to be part of the reserve course... I just wanted to call Headmaster Naegi out for what he did to her..." Subaru whispered to himself. "Who is she?" I ''asked Subaru. "My sister, Taeko, died during the 78th class killing game..." he replied. "My condolences..." I said. I decided to not drag out this awkward conversation any longer. I said goodbye and walked away. ---- Next, I decided to talk to Wataru. Wataru was playing with his guinea pig that he seemed to take everywhere. I decided to try to strike up a conversation. "Wataru-kun?" I called. "Mm? What is it? I'm busy here," he groaned "I was just wondering... What's with the guinea pig?" "She's not just a 'guinea pig'! Misty is a living being with emotions!" he screamed. I sighed. "I didn't know that her name was Misty. And yes, she is a living being with emotions. But I doubt she understands Japanese, therefore her feelings were probably not hurt. No, her feelings were almost certainly not hurt." "What the hell do you know?!" "I'm the Ultimate Intellectual. Asking me what I ''don't know would be easier. Don't you think?" "You know nothing about me or about Misty! Not a thing!" "Your name is Wataru. You are a human being. You're most likely male. Your hair is brown. Your eyes are blue. You are the Ultimate Tennis Player. Her name is Misty. She is most likely female. Her fur is orange. Her eyes are dark brown. She is a guinea pig. Suck it." My eHandbook rang. I turned it on, to be treated by Mireille's voice. "Yahoo!" she shouted, "your yukata is ready~! Come and get it!" "Okay. I'll be right there," I replied. I hung up and started out the door, when Rosa's eHandbook rang as well. After a second, Rosa hung up and walked up to me. "I'll go with you," she said, "Mine is also ready." "Y'know, Yuki-kun, I dunno if I'm gonna go tonight." "Why?" "I have suspicions of someone. I'd rather die in silence than with noise." I nodded, and we began down the road, looking for festival stalls. After not much searching, we came across the site of the event. Mireille waved us down. "Bonjour! Here ya go!" The artwork was extremely detailed. Well, on Rosa's, at least. Mine was a simple checker pattern with the same color scheme as my shirt and jacket. Rosa's was decorated with dahlia pinnatas, the national flower of Mexico. ----I decided to clean up before the festival, so I made my way home. On the way, though, I saw Haruka and Esther. They were both red with anger, and yelling at each other. "I HAVE MY OWN GODDAMNED BELIEFS, SO STOP WITNESSING TO ME!" Haruka screamed. "WELL, THEY'RE WRONG! IF YOU DON'T WORSHIP THE LORD AND SAVIOR, YOU'LL BE CONDEMNED TO ETERNAL TORTURE!" Esther screamed, louder. I decided to bring a halt to this. They were close to my house. "And I condemn you to hell, Esther," I calmly said. Esther looked both surprised and pissed. I'm not sure what she was more of, though. Minori, who was nearby, started laughing hysterically. I just walked the rest of the way home, and cleaned myself up. Either Esther or Haruka is going to die soon, I thought. And the one who didn't die was the culprit. ----The weather was perfect. Not to hot, not to cold. No clouds in the sky. Lisa and Asahi were having a blast taste-testing all of the festival foods, Luciano was making a bet with Esther (he seemed to be the only one she could tolerate, and he seemed to be the only who could tolerate her), Kohaku and Kazuki were holding hands, Minori and Saeko were praising Mireille's artistic abilities, Atsushi and Kyung were just watching, Raven and Subaru were conversing, among other things. Sakutaro approached me. "Yuki-kun, correct?" he asked. I wordlessly nodded in response. "That yukata is quite becoming of you," he stated. I think I blushed a little bit. The performance and fireworks were spectacular. ----I walked into the Monokuma Café the next morning. Sakutaro, Sumire, Haruka, Asahi, Wataru, and Subaru were already there. A few minutes later, Shōko, Lisa, Minori, Saeko, Raven, Luciano, Esther, Atsushi, Kyung, Kazuki and Kohaku showed up. A little after that, Mireille showed up. But Rosa was a no-show. "Hey, Rosa isn't here..." Sumire finally said. "That's odd..." Raven responded. "Really fuggin' odd! Isn't she, like, the first one here most of the time?!" Lisa yelled. "Perhaps we should go check on her..." Saeko added. "We should wait," Minori said, "maybe she just slept in!" "Good idea," Shōko replied. "I'm sure she's fine." Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty. "I'm going to check..." Kyung finally said. "Me too!" I said. "I shall go, too," Haruka declared. "Count me in!" Saeko yelled. Deadly Life The four of us walked up to Rosa's door. Kyung opened the door, to reveal a horrifying secret. Rosa lay on the floor. Her neck was cut half way open. There was a splatter of blood on the wall, and a puddle of it on the floor. A small bit of the iron-y liquid came out of her mouth. A lot of it was dry. Beside her lay a lone hunting knife Saeko shrieked and ran off. "Has it started?!" Kyung asked. "Wow! I haven't seen something as horrific as this since Mr. S let me see hell for the first time!" Haruka cheered. I didn't say anything. Class Trial Explanation We started back to the Café. Half way there, we saw the sixteen other, living students. When we got to them, we saw that they were watching Monokuma. "I'm proud of you guys! Someone finally kicked the bucket!" No one said a thing. "Well, we aren't done with Rosa yet. We still have to hold her Class Trial!" "Class Trial?" Sakutaro asked. "Yeah! Class Trial! I'm sending you kids out to go investigate the island for clues. After that, we'll hold a trial to see who's guilty! Whoever you choose as the perp, correct or not, will be executed. It'll be crazy, like this!" With that, Monokuma jumped up, and exploded. Metal was flung everywhere. Asahi, who was too surprised and scared to move, neglected to notice the debris heading towards his right eye. He didn't make a sound when he was hit. He just put his hand to his eye, and looked dumboundedly when he lowered his hand to see it covered in blood. "It hurts..." he whispered. I think the panic had rendered him mentally numb for the time being. "I-I'll take him for first aid!" Sumire exclaimed, pulling Asahi away. Investigation Results # Monokuma File #1 # Shōko's Account: "I was struck from behind. When I awoke, I was back in my house, but the knife I carry in order to protect myself was gone." # Dying Message: A backwards "S" carved into the floorboard. Rosa must've known that she only had the strength to write the single letter, so she set the knife down. # Shōko's Missing Knife: Exactly what it sounds like. # Festival Participants: Everyone who has an alibi. (Unusable) # My Account: Rosa seemed to know that she was being targeted. # Bible Page: A page torn from the Bible was pinned to a cork board in Rosa's house. # Esther's Bible: Esther showed us her bible, which was unharmed. # Rosa's Note: A note that the victim wrote some time before her death. "Puente Hospital, Mexico City. Habitación 309." # Circular Saw: A circular saw found in between Saeko and Haruka's houses. # Minori's Behavior: Minori's strange behavior. # Pentagram: A pentagram drawn in what seems to be the victim's blood. Found in Rosa's house. # Sakutaro's Observation: Sakutaro noticed that the pentagram wasn't in Haruka's handwriting. # Rosa's Journal: The last used page of Rosa's journal has a word scratched out. # Green Cloth: A forest green cloth found by the incinerator. # Shut Up!: A special Truth Bullet that will shut Esther up. Class Trial "Let's begin with the most pressing matter. Are the suspects only limited to Shōko and Sumire?" Kyung asked. Phase 1: Nonstop Debate #1 "I think so," Saeko said, "they don't have alibis--" "Get your facts straight!" I yelled, "Did you look at the damn Monokuma File?" "N-No..." she replied. "If you did, you'd know that the crime took place before the festival even began," I stated. "That is true," Haruka stated, backing my statement up. Phase 2: Panic Talk Action #1 "I KNOW THE KILLER'S IDENTITY!" Esther screamed. "Oh really?" Sakutaro asked, "Who is it?" "HARUKA TEAMED UP WITH SATAN! YOU CAN'T REFUTE IT! YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN'T! YOU HEAR ME?!" "Listen, Esther," Subaru said, "We need you to be quiet until we finish the trial. Then you can rave about Satan all you want..." Haruka the began to scream repeatedly. "You! Can't! Refute! It! IT WAS SATAN! SATAN STARTS WITH S! HARUKA IS HIS SERVANT, SO SHE HELPED! HEATHEN!" "Holy crap, you're dense!" I sighed. Phase 3: Discussion #1 "We don't have any leads..." Atsushi sighed. "I disagree. In fact, we still have a few clues left that could give us some leads," Kyung responded. "Oh~! You've peaked my interest~!" Luciano cheered. Phase 4: Nonstop Debate #2 "Alright. Just present the damn clues and theories," Kazuki grumbled. "Don't have any," Raven stated. "There's gotta be something we overlooked!" Mireille cheered. "Hmmm..." Sakutaro hummed, "Maybe there's some sort of political reason behind this." "Someone actually has their facts straight," I singsonged. Phase 5: Rebuttal Showdown #1 "I'm sorry, but I disagree," Sumire declared, "I doubt there is a reason other than to escape. After all... Esther is the only one here who hated Rosa, and she couldn't do anything like that! Besides it's not like anybody wanted to assassinate her." "That little debate was fun, but I have proof that someone did want to assassinate her!" I yelled. "Oh? Please present it!" Sumire chimed. Phase 6: Hangman's Gambit #1 "I'll give a gift to anyone who can refute this!" I yelled, "there's a terrorist group called Phantom that has been taking responsibility for the bombings in Mexico. I believe that there's a member of Phantom among us!" "Wow! A conspiracy!" Minori yelled. "P-Phantom?! They're like the big kahunas of the terrorism business! Well, besides me, but I only go solo~!" Lisa cheered. "But can we really believe that?" Kohaku asked. "Damn straight we can!" I said, "after all, Rosa likely knew she was gonna die!" "W-What?!" Saeko questioned, "i-inconceivable! I call bullshit!" "I AGREE WITH SAEKO! SATAN DID IT!" Esther shrieked. "It seems fuckin' impossible..." Kazuki groaned. "I agree with those three. You didn't sway my opinion," Sumire said, sweetly. "Misty and I choose this side...~" Wataru chanted. "We mustn't divide into teams," Sakutaro said. Phase 7: Nonstop Debate #3 "Let us address the forged evidence," Kyung suggested. "Forged evidence...? There is no forged evidence," Saeko stated. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled. Phase 8: Discussion #2 "The pentagram isn't in Haruka's handwriting," I stated. "Yeah, he's right!" Lisa yelled, "I saw her draw a pentagram yesterday! The writing was much neater than the fake!" "Okay then... What about the circular saw in between me and Haruka's house?!" Saeko yelled. She seemed to be panicking... "It could just as easily have been yours," I stated. "Huh? HUH?!" Saeko questioned, "So now I'M the suspect?!" "Hmmmm... Now that I think about it... Yeah!" I said, "after all, there is some evidence to prove you guilty." "SHOW ME, BASTARD, SHOW ME!" she screamed. "The dying message is an "S". Possibly for Saeko. Also... as you, yourself, stated, the circular saw was in between you and Haruka's house," I stated. There was one more piece of evidence I was overlooking... the fabric found by the incinerator! "Saeko, you're also the only one here who wears a green jacket. A green jacket that's the same fabric as the piece of cloth we found by the incinerator!" "Ah... If the killer is Saeko, she wouldn't be the first to sloppily dispose of something like that in an incinerator, only for it to be used against her..." Monokuma said. "Plus, your attitude is giving you away, bitch!" Kazuki roared. "What about the Bible page, huh?!" Saeko screamed. "We have proof that it was ripped out of a different bible than Esther's!" I declared, "I just think that you might have been trying to pin it on two people!" Phase 9: Discussion #3 "All right...I admit it... I murdered Rosa for my sister..." Saeko said. "Your sister...~?" Luciano questioned, "Please! Enlighten us...~!" "My sister was part of Phantom... But she was found by the government and killed..." "Well..." Kohaku said. I decided he must not have known what to say, but wanted to break the silence. "So you stole my knife and killed her, eh?" Shōko asked. "SHE WAS POSSESSED BY SATAN!" Esther shrieked. "Ngh... I-I..." Esther said, quietly. Tears began streaming down her face, "I DON'T WANNA DIE! AGHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE MEEEEE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL CUT UP MY FUCKING HORSES WHILE THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! LEMME LIVE! LEMME LIVE!! LEMMELIVELEMMELIVELEMMELIVELEMMELIVELEMMELIVELEMMELIVE!" she howled. "Well, you're pretty bad at this whole murder thing...♪" I hummed, smirking. I immediately felt a warm hand slap me. Hard. "How can you talk like that?!" Sakutaro questioned. I rubbed my hand over where he had hit me. "It makes all of this less painful...~!" I cheered. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saeko screamed. "If I wanted Maizono's trial over again, I woulda asked!" Monokuma singsonged. Phase 10: Climax Reasoning "Before the festival last night, Saeko killed Rosa de la Rosa. I don't have all the specifics, but who the fuck cares? Anyway, Rosa carved out a dying message (supposedly after Saeko left). Kyung, Haruka, Saeko, and I discovered the body this morning. Saeko ran away screaming, prolly to fool us. We found a Bible page, and a pentagram, but it was obvious from the get go that those weren't legit. We found the jacket piece and the circular saw. Yada yada yada... The killer is Saeko, as previously mentioned! It's punishment time, bitches!" Execution